


“ever wonder if we’ve made a mistake?”

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also clarke is trans thanks and goodbye, yes. you fucking read that right.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: “do you ever wonder if we’ve made a mistake?” warren eventually asks. his voice is soft, of course, lest he disturb the comfortable atmosphere that they’ve found themselves in.





	“ever wonder if we’ve made a mistake?”

they’re nowhere near sleep, not yet, even as pleasantly sated and relaxed as they both are. david sighs and shifts a little as warren lets out a quiet noise and wraps an arm around his waist. clearly, they’re both suffering from the side effects of some sort of post-coital glow that makes david content enough to press his face against warren’s chest and smile.

“do you ever wonder if we’ve made a mistake?” warren eventually asks. his voice is soft, of course, lest he disturb the comfortable atmosphere that they’ve found themselves in. it’s loud enough to bring david from his half-daze with a a hum.

“a mistake how,” he replies. it’s not really a question, which they both know. it doesn’t have to be a question.

“not with _this_ ,” warren says. “i mean with everything else. goddard.”

david sits up and raises an eyebrow at him. “no. of course i don’t. i’m a little surprised you’d ever voice your doubts to me. to _me_ , warren. i’m even more surprised you don’t regret _us_. if i was going to have regrets, it would be about this.”

warren doesn’t reply. david sighs, leaning over to his bedside table to pick up his lighter.

“still don’t smoke?”

“no,” warren says. “i drink, though. still.”

“more’s the pity,” david shrugs. “so, tell me. what the hell are you regretting?”

“i don’t know,” warren says, frowning as david reaches for his ashtray. “i’ve just… been thinking. our lives would have been so different without goddard.”

“maybe so,” david shrugs. “so i wouldn’t have been able to pay for surgery, but i also wouldn’t have had to meet _young_.”

“both a blessing and a curse, i suppose.”

“well, you can say that again,” david says, lips quirking into a lopsided grin. “they’ve done a hell of a lot of good. you know that just as well as i do.”

“of course i know that! i- it’s not- i’m not- don’t you ever wonder who you would have become if not for who you are today?”

“not particularly,” david shrugs. “why? are you regretting giving up that _chance_ , warren? the chance to be someone different? the chance you might have been better than the person you are today?”

silence reigns, for a moment. warren fidgets with the bedsheet for a moment as he thinks and david takes another drag from his cigarette. eventually, warren reaches for his glass, still half-full of the drink he’d brought with him earlier that night, and drains it before wiping his mouth and looking up to meet david’s eyes.

“yeah,” warren eventually says. “yeah, i am.”

david shrugs. “i never have. never, never. i’m happy.”

“no, you’re not,” warren breathes, resting his hand on top of david’s. “are you really going to try to _lie_ to me, david?”

“i’m not lying,” david says. “i’m content. i have friends, i’m happy with _myself_ and i’m… yes. things are good.”

david takes another drag from his cigarette. “you’re still here. are you going to spend the night or do you want to go home?”

“i’ll stay,” warren says.

“good man,” david grins, and leans in to kiss him. 


End file.
